La sombra pelirroja
by Arya86
Summary: Ron ha sido la sombra de Harry durante casi toda su vida, pero ahora ha perdido todo lo que le importaba, y quiere vengarse...


Harry. Siempre Harry. El gran Harry Potter. El niño que vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico, el chico que derrotó a Lord Voldemort.  
  
Sí, el gran Harry. El enchufado de los profesores, sobretodo del director. Popular entre las chicas. Admirado y apreciado por los chicos.  
  
Siempre tan noble. Tan heroico. Tan desinteresado. Una infancia triste y desgraciada. La gente se apiada de él.  
  
El maravilloso jugador de quidditch. Hijo único. Triunfador. Inteligente. Valiente. Perfecto modelo de Gryffindor.  
  
¿Y a mí? ¿Qué me quedaba a mí? Yo no era nada. No era nadie. La sombra pelirroja del gran Potter. El hijo de familia numerosa y pobre. Una simple sombra...  
  
Seguro que tener un amigo como yo te parecía de acuerdo con tu imagen de héroe ¿verdad, Harry? No buscaste a nadie inteligente, ni demasiado brillante, ni que destacase. Alguien como yo resaltaba tu figura, tu heroismo.  
  
Y yo no decía nada. Nunca dije nada. Aguantaba en silencio. Me gustaba ser amigo de alguien como tú. Amigo de alguien importante.  
  
Pero no me sirvió para nada. Seguía sin ser nadie. E incluso sentí más mi pobreza. Tu cargado de galeones, siempre tan amable, invitando a tu pobre amigo.  
  
Nunca te diste cuenta. Nunca te diste cuenta de mis celos. De mi envidia. Tenías bastante con preocuparte de ti mismo.  
  
Dios, estoy llorando. Prometí no volverlo a hacer. No quería volver a llorar. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Aun está demasiado cercano.  
  
Tú lo sabías. Sabías que la amaba. Me viste ponerme celoso en aquel baile, cuando fue con Krum. ¿Recuerdas? Yo sí. Cuantos recuerdos...  
  
Aun éramos amigos. Intenté separarme de tí. Pero no pude. Volvía. No fui lo bastante fuerte.  
  
Pero aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ella te amaba. Yo habría aceptado que tú sintieses lo mismo. Pero sabía que no. Sólo aceptaste al verla tan dispuesta. Te divertirías un poco.  
  
Y me la quitaste. Me destrozaste cualquier esperanza de tenerla. El dolor que sentí... la rabia y la impotencia... fue terrible.  
  
Intenté hablar con ella. Decirle que no la querías. Que solo te ibas a divertir. Pero no me hizo caso. Se enfadó. Y me lo soltó a la cara.  
  
Me dijo que no era más que un chico celoso. Que nunca había sentido nada por mí, y nunca lo iba a sentir. Que estaba muy bien con Harry. Contigo.  
  
Aquello me destrozó. Me moría por dentro. Nunca pensé que pudiera amar con tanta fuerza.  
  
Y surgió el odio. Era normal. Lo tenía escondido desde hace tiempo. Te odié, Harry. Te odié como no puedes imaginar. Y me separé de ti lo más rápido posible. Intenté olvidarla. Olvidarte a ti era imposible. ¿Quién podía olvidar al niño que vivió?  
  
Te seguí odiando. Aún te odio. Arruinaste lo que más me importaba. Y cuando me enteré de lo que le hiciste... cuando me enteré de lo que había sufrido... la habías usado, sin importarte sus sentimientos.  
  
Ella te amaba. Y tu te divertiste y la dejaste. Con muy buenas palabras y caras de niño bueno. Pero lo hiciste. Y lo peor es que ella te siguió amando. Te quiso hasta el final. Hasta que se le pasó la mano con los antidepresivos. ¿Accidente? Lo dudo. Lo dudo mucho.  
  
En aquel momento, la rabia me nubló la vista. Igual que ahora las lágrimas. Grité, lloré, me destrocé las manos contra la pared. Por ella.  
  
Cuando la rabia se enfrió, decidí esperar. Cumpliría mi venganza. Ya me daba igual esperar. Siempre había esperado. Nunca había hecho otra cosa que esperar.  
  
Lo planeé cuidadosamente. Esperé a que llegaras a tu casa tarde. Tenías un sencillo apartamento, en el mundo muggle. Vivías a tus anchas desde que habíamos salido de Hogwarts.  
  
Te vi llegar desde lejos. Abriste y entraste en tu casa. Estabas feliz. Seguramente venías de estar con alguna chica. Alguna, bruja o muggle, que había sustituido a Hermione en su papel de diversión. La rabia me invadió de nuevo. Pero era una rabia fría, controlada, cruel. Ahora ibas a pagar por todo.  
  
Esperé dos minutos y llamé a tu puerta. Me abriste y sonreíste al verme. Hipócrita. Te hiciste el simpático, hablando de tu trabajo, de tus amigos, de tus chicas. Acomplejándome una vez más.  
  
Pero no me dejé vencer. Te despreciaba. Yo era mucho mejor que tú. Yo no usaba a las personas. Era superior.  
  
Cerré la puerta con llave mientras estabas en la cocina. Pronto volviste con dos refrescos.  
  
- ¿A que has venido, Ron? - dijiste sonriendo. Falso. No sabes como odiaba esa cara, ese horrible pelo siempre despeinado... esos malditos ojos verdes que causaron la perdición de la chica que amaba.  
  
- He venido a vengarme. A dar rienda suelta a mi odio, Harry. A mi odio contra ti. Tu la mataste, después de apartarla de mí lado y usarla.  
  
- Ron... eso fue un accidente. Simplemente se equivoco con los antidepresivos. - hablabas con un tono de voz insoportable, como si hablaras a un niño pequeño. Ya no pude resistirlo. Me levanté y estrellé el vaso contra el suelo.  
  
- ¿Por quien tomaba antidepresivos? ¿¿Quién la había dejado así?? Fuíste tu, Harry. ¡Maldita sea, tú la mataste! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Te quería. Te amo hasta el final. ¡Se suicidó! ¡Y se sucidó por tu culpa!  
  
Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. No me importaba. Apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que me dolían. Tú estabas asustado. Muy asustado.  
  
- Ron, tranquilizate, no digas tonterías. Se que la querías pero...  
  
- No, Harry. No lo sabes. No sabes cuanto la quería. No sabes cuanto he sufrido. Ni cuanto la echo de menos. Sólo pienso en ella. No lo entenderás nunca. Tú no sabes nada de eso. ¡No me queda nada! - Mi voz se quebró con la última frase. El dolor amenazaba con ahogarme. Pero iba a seguir adelante hasta el final. - Vas a pagar, Harry. No verás un nuevo amanecer. No saldrás vivo de aquí.  
  
- Que ironía, ¿no te parece? -continué hablando mientras te arrinconaba. Estabas tan asustado... temblabas de miedo. Yo sonreí. Al fin ibas a pagar por todo. - El gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, asesinado por su fiel compañero, el pobre e insignificante Ronald Weasley. Esto será toda una noticia.  
  
Sacaste la varita. Yo fui más rápido.  
  
- ¡Expelliarmus!  
  
Chocaste contra la pared mientras la varita iba a parar al otro extremo del cuarto. Al fin eras mío.  
  
- Empezaré sin varita, Harry. Para que veas lo bueno que soy.  
  
Me lancé encima tuya. A la manera muggle.  
  
Mi primer puñetazo impactó en tu estómago. Al doblarte hacia delante, golpeé hacia arriba. Te agarré y te tiré al suelo. Te pateé con saña, con furia. Entonces decidí acabar. Pero ibas a sufrir todavía. Aunque de manera más limpia.  
  
Saqué la varita.  
  
- ¡Crucio! - había tardado años en aprenderla, años de estudio... para usarla contigo. Y al fin la estrenaba. Mi primera maldición prohibida... y disfruté usándola. Si, disfruté viéndote sufrir, oyendo tus gritos de dolor y de súplica, viendo como te retorcías en el suelo entre alaridos. Y tanto que lo disfruté.  
  
No podría matarte limpiamente, no había aprendido a hacer la Avada Kedavra. No era un mortífago; simplemente estudié y aprendí la cruciatus para hacerte sufrir e implorarme piedad.  
  
Estabas en el suelo, llorando, gimiendo. Con un hábil movmiento, mi varita se tranformó en un cuchillo. Un aram blanca. Un arma de fuego habría sido demasiado escandalosa y aparatosa.  
  
Me arrodillé a tu lado. Sonreí al ver tus ojos desorbitados, tu cara de horror.  
  
- Lo de antes ha sido por ella, por todo lo que le hiciste. Ahora me desquitaré de todas las humillaciones que sufrí a tu lado, Harry.  
  
Busqué la hendidura entre dos costillas, encima del corazón. Coloqué el cuchillo. Lo agarré con las dos manos, y lo hundí con fuerza en tu pecho...  
  
Te convulsionaste, escupiste sangre, te retorciste... Más y más sangra manó de entre las costillas, sobretodo cuando moví el arma hacia los lados y la extraje. La sangre empapó mis pantalones, mis zapatos. El olor metálico, salado, invadió la habitación. Pero no me importaba.  
  
Sonreí mientras volvía a derramar lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad por haberme vengado, de tristeza por que eso no me devolvería a Hermione.  
  
Sabía que me atraparían. Desde el momento en el que lo había planeado estaba condenado. Pero no me importaba. Nada me importaba ya, no desde el día en que perdí a Hermione... y cuando la Marca Tenebrosa apareció encima de mi casa. No quedó nadie. Solo yo, que estaba fuera.  
  
No tenía nada por lo que seguir viviendo, nada ni a nadie. Moriría.  
  
Saqué un frasco del bolsillo. Moriría igual que Hermione. Me tomé una cantidad inmensa de antidepresivos y otras píldoras muggles. Sabía que no duraría mucho. Me senté en un sillón, allí mismo, a esperar la muerte con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fui feliz. Y sonreí recordando tiempos mejores. Tiempos en los que Hermione aún estaba a mí lado. Harry no apareció en mis recuerdos... Pero su imagen, con la cara llena de pánico y dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo, me hizo sonreir aun mas ampliamente.  
  
Moriría sonriendo, aunque las lágrimas me rodaran por las mejillas. Por ella.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Buuf... Bueno, una ida de olla despues de leer varios fics muy darks. Me parece que es un poco incoherente, pero asi se queda. No tenía demasiado inspiracion y me salió esto.  
  
Podeis pensar lo que querais... que Ron estaba loco de celos, que Harry hizo todo eso realmente, o que hermione les había echado un imperius a los dos para divertirse un poco... ^^UUU no es bueno escribir tan tarde...  
  
En fin... si quereis asesinarme y llamarme de todo por lo que le hice a Harry y a Ron, Review! 


End file.
